1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color image processing system, apparatus, and method.
2. Related Art
Digital color copy machines are known and used throughout the world. Such copiers are capable of printing an image through a data interface for an image source, e.g. computer, in addition to the color reader that is included in the digital color copy machine. However, there are various image forming methods for color copy machines, e.g., an electrophotography image forming method, a jet image forming method, and different image data transmission methods are used with each of the different image forming methods. Also, there are various different kinds of interface devices for the different color copy machines.
If an entity has plural kinds of color copy machines, e.g. a copy shop, plural kinds of interface devices are required. The plural kinds of interface devices makes system cost high since most interface devices include a large capacity memory device. The above problems are also associated with having plural kinds of color printing machines.